fan made Soul EaterKid, Patty, Liz
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: another fan made Soul Eater by Soulkins


~A mini- Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty Story:: Movie Night Horror~  
By, Soulkins  
Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Dinnng Don! Dinggggg Donggggggggg! Death the Kid pulled the front door open. "Patty, stop ringing the door bell!" Kid said and twitched. "Hello to you too," said Liz with a grin. Patty giggled and pulled her finger off the door bell. "It's movie night, did you pick a movie?" Liz asked as they walked inside. Everything in his house was symmetrical, not one thing was out of place. Liz waved a bag of popcorn around. "We brought popcorn, I'll make it. You two go put the movie I but don't' start it without me, "Patty declared and took the popcorn from Liz before walking into the kitchen. Kid and Liz nodded before walking into the living rom. Kid put the DVD in then sat by Liz on the couch. "What movie?" Liz asked and made a face when he said Paranormal Activity. She poked his cheek. "You know I'm scared of ghosts," she said with a huff, remembering the time they went on the ghost ship and they saw the demon sword there with lots of ghosts. He grinned and nodded his head. "I'll make a deal with you. If you sit through this whole movie with Patty and I then I will watch a chick flick with you guys next week, any chick flick at all. You can scream or whatever, but you have to watch the whole movie," he said and held his hand out for her to shake. Liz grinned back nervously and shook his hand. "Any Chick Flick," Liz repeated.  
Patty stood in the kitchen debating on how to cook the popcorn and for how long. She shrugged her shoulders and put the popcorn bag into a bowl. Now she trotted over to Kid's fridge and pulled out a stick of butter before dumping that into the bowl too. Next Patty took the salt shaker and put it in the bowl and lastly she put the bowl in the oven and turned it on.  
Kid whistled a tune lightly as they stared at the movie menu. "It has been fifteen minutes, should we check on her?" Liz asked with a sigh. He shook his head thinking Patty was fine and hit 'play'. "She'll come in any second now," Kid assured her. Liz picked up at pillow and hugged it to herself, Kid smirked. She noticed the smirk and smacked him into his face with the pillow before hugging it to herself again. "Shut up," she said. Kid couldn't help but laugh then look at the screen again. A sound from the kitchen made her jump but she thought it was the movie.  
Patty frowned when there was a sound from the oven and she peeked in it. She coughed from the smoke before closing it again and turning the oven off. Now she opened the door she thought was the closet and looked down the stairs. "Ooooh," she cooed and walked down the stairs after flipping the light on. At the bottom of the stairs she frowned. "This isn't the closet," she said and walked over to a little panel on the wall. She stared at the buttons like a little girl at a candy shop. "What do these do?" she asked herself and started flicking switches and pushing buttons. She gasped when the power went out and she looked up at the ceiling.  
Liz screamed when the lights went out and jumped into Kid's lap. "This isn't funny Kid and what happened to the movie?" Liz asked. Kid frowned and looked up. "The power went out, where is Patty?" he said in return. She shook her head as Kid moved her off his lap and stood, her jaw dropped. "Where are you going? You can't leave me here! That ghost from the movie could be here," Liz whined. Kidd huffed. "It was just a movie and I need to find your sister," he explained. She sniffled. "Besides, I can go find you a flashlight, okay?" he asked, trying to get her to calm down. Liz nodded her head slowly and released him. "Right, go ahead," she told him. Once he left the room she started running around, bumping into walls and tilting pictures on accident. "Ooof," she said as she ran into a door, she opened it and fell inside. Her hand hit something and it moved, she screamed. Then she heard a toilet flush. She had pressed the lever, laughing at herself she stood. This time she saw a person and screamed but realized it was her reflection. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her hand along the wall so that she knew where it was as she walked, knocking candles over on accident.  
Kid twitched every time Liz screamed. She really needed to relax. He had now found his way to the kitchen. "Patty?" he called and pulled a flashlight out of the cupboard. Patty looked around the basement because she thought she heard someone. Kid smelt something and pulled the popcorn out of the oven. 'What the heck?' he thought as he looked into the bowl. "Patty?" he called again. Patty looked around again. "Down here!" she yelled. Kid blinked. 'Down?' he thought. He walked over to the open basement door and headed down the stairs. Unfortunately he tripped half way down and dropped his flashlight, the batteries rolled out of sight. "Are you okay?" she asked curiously. Kid grabbed something soft and blinked. "Is that you?" he asked. Patty's face had gone a bright red as she nodded. "I prefer you not touch me there," she said and giggled. Kid's face went a darker red than hers and he released her breast before standing with her help. "Yes, I'm okay, why are you down here?" he asked and looked at her in the darkness. Patty frowned. "I put the popcorn in the oven and then I thought this was the closet, I was going to get chips to eat while I waited for the popcorn to cook. Turns out this is not the closet and there were lights, switches, and buttons I thought they would do something cool but they didn't and the power went out," she explained. Kid sighed and shook his head at her but after a minute he laughed. "You are so silly Patty," he said and looked over at the pane. Kid knew they couldn't flick random switches until the lights went on because they could get hurt. Liz had stopped screaming so he was worried.  
'What are we going to do now?' he thought to himself. "Patty, did you see where the flash light fell?" he asked. Patty shook her head but got on the floor and started feeling around for the flashlight. Kid sighed, this would take forever but he got down on the floor too. "Found it!" Patty sang beside him. Kid smiled and took the flashlight form her and flicked the switch but the light didn't go on so his smile quickly vanished. "No batteries," he said. Patty tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I have a flashlight in my back pack," she said then grinned. Kid looked at her in surprise. "Where is your bag Patty?" he asked and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her gently. She blinked a couple times then pulled her giraffe backpack off and pulled her flashlight out. She held the flashlight just under her face and mad a scary look. He laughed then looked over at Liz as she fell into the basement like he had done just before. She screamed when she saw the look Patty was making. "Liz!" Patty and Kid cried in unison with huge smiles. Liz sat up slowly and looked over at them. "Why haven't you turned the lights back on yet?" she asked. Kid blinked a couple times then reached out for Patty's flashlight. "No!" Patty yelled and held it away from him. She held her hand in front of the flashlight, making a shadow of a bunny on the wall. "Look, it's a bunny!" she exclaimed. Kid admired the bunny with a big smile. Liz frowned at the. "Give me that!" she said and snatched the flashlight from Patty.  
Patty sniffled and looked down at her hands. "The bunny is gone," she cried. Liz handed the flashlight to Kid and he started flipping the appropriate switches. Patty and Liz cheered happily as the lights came back on. Kid looked around the room and gasped. "I remember why I don't like this room," he said. The twins looked around the room as he fell to the ground crying and ranting. Nothing in this room was symmetrical. Patty laughed and patted Kid's back. "It's okay," she cooed. Liz wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and Patty did the same. "Come on, let's go upstairs where everything is symmetrical," Liz added. Her and Patty dragged Kid up stairs to the kitchen. Patty giggled and pointed at the oven. "The popcorn went KABOOM!" she said. Kid cried even harder as they pulled him into the living room. "See…" Liz started and stared at all the lopsided pictures and fallen over candles. Kid coughed up blood and passed out. The twins just dropped him onto the floor. "Ops?" Liz asked while Patty laughed and poked Kid's cheek. Suddenly the living room lights went off and Liz screamed, "It's the ghost from Paranormal Activity!" Before she knew what she was going on, Patty was betting dragged down the street by Liz as she ran home. Patty laughed.  
Blair frowned and flipped the light back on because she had accidentally bumped into the switch. She purred softly and licked her paw. "I guess movie night is over," she said and looked at kid then around at the mess. She jumped back over to the window. "Oh well," she said and started the walk back to Soul's and Maka's house.  
-End-


End file.
